Nerd V Jock
by Yukine Catomhive
Summary: [Rated M for later chapters] What happens when you get a competitive teen named Ciel (aka the Nerd), and a sly demon Sebastian (aka jock) into one school? Well, obviously nothing good. That is…until they soon come to meet eye to eye.
1. Chapter 1- Rosymary Academy

_**A/N~**_

 _ **Whew, wow, Nervousness! First story, why not give it a try, eh? ^^~**_

"Mommy, Daddy?" Hummed innocence.

"Yes Darling?" They answered at the same time, smiles greeted in the back.

"Is Mickey scary?" Little I shivered, clinged to my seat belt. It's not that I was afraid, just a matter of never visiting. You never know when a gigantic mouse could eat your ipod.

"Ha! Oh, yeeees he is, Son. He'll tickle you! Just like the tickle monster!" Mother teased, reaching back and tried to poked under my neck.

Both Father and Mother chuckle as they heard a soft bang of my head hitting the back seat in effort to escape mother from back behind each. Then, I noticed how bright it was, wow. No clouds in sight. The perfect day for Disney, and a car ride, or so it seemed...

Laughter, Smiles,

"Honey! Don't make Mickey look bad. He's very nice, Sky Son." Father nodded, eyes locked to the road ahead. I peer out. Silence. When I catch sight of dogs from across us, I perk straight up.

"Mother?" A grin somehow crept.

"Hmm?" I didn't even have to tell. Mother squealed. Why she loved dogs so much? Only God knows. She's mother after all.

Father on the contrary, wasn't fond. Instead, he simply ignored their existence.

They always wore that smile who would brighten anyone's morning,their people who you'd want around. Mother and Father. Mother was of pure beauty, an Angel. Her luscious long strawberry-blonde, dazzling sky eyes that shimmer, and skin soft to its touch. Father having a slender face, gentle grey eyes, and radiant midnight hair. They had their differences, yet never picked a fight. Plus, they were plain old the best things living for all I care!

Mother, Father,

Suddenly, clear shards fly past. Ear-screeching noises boom. Before I had the opportunity to think, a large figure hollering my name scooped me up and hovered over as I felt an unknown turn of the world. Everything began to slur until...blank...

Last I recall, passionate ruby stained both Car, and two familiar corpses inside. Desperate cries replace joy. Cops sirens wailing. My head feeling like hammers were crushing it entirely. My vision soon came flaring to life. Still a bit muggy, but able to see decently. With horror, I realize just who those dead ones were...

"MOTHER! FATHER!" I shouted, squirming through stern grips of men holding me down to the hospital bed helplessly. Sure, I ached. As a matter of fact, every part move, a stabbing pain shot. Yet my determination waved over. They couldn't be...

"Kid! Listen to me! It's no use! We're going to get you fixed right away." Assured men in white. I groan, tears ready. I couldn't bear something so silly. I had to suck it up. Don't cry in front of these people! I had knocked some sense into me while they rolled me off...

Everything, Gone...

"-Ieeeel" Raises a familiar voice. Ciel refuses to acknowledge it. Wanting to drift back to that taunting dream instead of here. Anywhere but here.

'This is only temporary, try and Last...your Ciel Phantomhive...' He thought.

"Oh, bloody wake up!" Alois huffed, annoyed.

Then, Ciel hit harshly put of his wooden bunk straight to the dull grey carpet. Ciel lifted up slowly, frowning. Alois returns it with smug smirk. If Ciel would've been able, chances are he would smack that smirk off.

"Brat." Ciel narrowed his eyes angrily. Already on his feet.

"Bookworm." Alois' opinion, Ciel was fun to have around! Is expressions were oh so amusing. Priceless at that. Alois crosses his arms.

"Spoiled." Backfires Ciel. He is plain furious now.

"Weeeeakling!" Alois taunts. It is true. Alois was naturally stronger and better at athletics.

Ciel sighs, giving in to defeat. Alois childishly grins. He doesn't feel in need to deal with a pest. Especially today on his first start to Rosmary Scarlmts Academy. Ciel has alot on his mind and big plans for future references. Alois suddenly springs out.

'What is wrong with this guy anyway...' Ciel often found himself wondering this past week he moved here.

"LAST ONE DOWN GETS ORANGE JUICE POURED ON THEIR HEEEAD!" Yelled blondie.

Ciel grits his teeth, zooming after hastily. How is that fair?! Alois cheated and got ahead! Alois laughs, strutting down their orange steps. It's wall soothed hot pink.

In a swift snap, WHOOSH! There they go. Ciel hated pink, but didn't say a peep. Why must this mansion be such filling of color? Then again...the Trancy's were opposite compared to normal. Both step brothers raced downward. Alois hopped into his seat, leaving tired Ciel easily behind. Truly didn't surprise Ciel was last.

'Cheater...' Ciel thought. No air entering his lungs for a few moments as he tried to snatch his breath back.

Luxurious aroma awaited. Filling every empty place with it's oh so sweet smell. Usually this would immediately draw Ciel to just gobbling all down. But...the cinnamony and omelette smell instead pushed Ciel away. He slowly sat on the plush red chair. Alois was already sitting and playing patty-cake with Luka. Hannah and Claude eating silently, watching the two in Awe. Ciel being a shadow among the Trancy's.

Ciel questioned that quiiiite often indeed. Right as his thoughts were about to devour him from reality, Hannah snapped a finger sassily.

"Eat. Your going to be late, and don't you even dare waste this food, Ciel." Hannah said sternly.

By far, this '''Family''' Ciel had been forced into, was like some dreadful commander. Always pushing him around. Do this, do that. Whatever. It's only been one week, ONE WEEK since Ciel had been taken in by these...people and yet he's tired of them. Then again, it wasn't of choice. Which he hated. At least Ciel didn't complain often. He didn't belong, nor did he try to. Ciel kept distance from them. Including anyone in general. Why form such ties if you'll only live to lose? Besides, it's not like he was fond anyway.

Hannah told each the same thing. They quickly dove straight in. Slight mess spilling on it's smooth, brown surface, and pale skin. Hannah and Claude chuckled, enjoying the sight of pure satisfaction. Ciel nibbled, blending in with the background.

While Ciel attempted to sneak away, Alois suddenly grabbed clear, fresh orange juice. Pouring directly over the shocked bluenettes head. Everything, including the tiny scraps left on his china glass plate, drenched. Alois bursted with laughter.

As was Luka. Along a tad with the two adults.

"HAHAHA! See?! I told you! Last one down, gets oranged!" Alois was practically rolling along the purple tiled floorboards.

Ciel had restrained from slapping that silly fricking idiot

super hard, he guaranteed some teeth would fly. Ciel speed walked past the dieing laughing child, speed-walking to change.

Ciel sighed, honestly wishing he was with Mother and Father. People here are blabbering snobs good for nothing! Ciel hasn't even gone for school yet and today is has been bad!

Ciel heaved on a dark navy blue collar with bright sky colored plaid vest. Shorts sandy dyed, while his pitch black backpack hung loosely over his left one shoulder. He cocked his head, staring at himself through reflection.

'Like when I had used to live near the very light sanded beach...'

He dazed. Looming how that fantasy will never be reality.

Ciel was dragged back into reality when Alois pounced on his back. Causing a surprising yelp. "ONWARD TO SCHOOL HORSLEY!" Chanted loudly, blonde clinged.

"In your dreams, I'm not your trusty steed." Scowling, Ciel knocked Alois off.

The pout Trancy quantified how whiny he just was. Ciel rolled his midnight dazzling jewels. Ciel had to hurry, definitely can't afford tardiness. Alois swift on his footing, skidded past the young earl. Quick out the front door. Yet again leaving someone behind.

Ciel shrugged. Not even giving one glance at the Trancy's rainbow house before he exited out the wooden door.

Ciel had Only gotten a few steps in the school building when a sudden blonde blur swooshed right into him. Both hitting tile, and their stuff flinging everywhere.

What in devils name…?

The bluenette lifted his head. He shook it. "Ow…" Plain tone as he rubbed it. Sure that there was a bump well to form. Ciel frowned thinking of the wrong blonde, yet hadn't said anything. Instead, waited for an answer.

"OOOWIE!" Cried a squeaky voice. It too rubbing her forehead. The Girl's face crunching up painfully.

Ciel blinked. Wrong Blonde after all. He stood up, and began to gather this strange new girls belongings. "Sorry." Ciel casually said. Even though in his eyes, she was to blame. He turned, holding out her things.

The blonde giggled at the sight of Ciel, "Your so cute!" She gladly took them.

Ok…thanks?

Ciel scooped his stuff and shoved them back in his bag. "Yeah, thank you." He used his manners not wanting to offense anyone only on the first day.

Suddenly, a red head came chasing after. She called her name. We both turn our heads as a large SPLAT hit the floor right upon their shoes. Ciel shakes his head. First day, already met a few morons. Perfect. He thought, a sigh escaped.

"Oh Mey! You ruined our moment!" She huffed, stomping her foot.

Oh Alois, I found your twin. -_-

"S-sorry Lizzy!" Mey jumped up in haste. "Mr. Will needs us back to science ASAP!" It seemed like an exaggerated sentence, but they both gasped in such a dramatic manner, it made it appear ridiculous.

"Why didn't you say so?! LET'S GO!" Just like that, wind nearly knocked the scrawny bluenette down. The two cheetahs gone.

Ciel found himself gaze where they last were. Apparently, his expression must if been hilarious when quiet chuckling crept behind him. Which made Ciel tense and swirl right around.

A rather very slandered man stared as glasses reflected the dim hallway lighting down upon the midget. Curiously, or so how it seemed to Ciel. He admitted secretly to himself...he's a bit tiny for his age.

"Who might you be?" The slender man adjusted his frames.

First impression of this male? Creepy, weird, and probably a know-it-all. Ciel thought, looking up, "Phantomhive..."

"Ahhh, what's a small one doing in such a big and fancy school?" The odd ball man leaned down, nearly face to face.

Ciel, much annoyed, held from rolling his eyes, instead just gave him the Go-Away glare, "Who are you?" With crossed arms, the young Earl stepped back. Whew, the brainyack's breath stank exactly perfectly to suit this mysterious four eyed human.

He flicked his hair sassily, "William, if you please." Looking down to totter boy.

Your no king, 'William'.

Ciel thought as he scuffed to himself.

"My my, such competitive demeanour you seem to have..." William cleared his throat, orbs focused down below.

'It's naturally in my nature...'

Although this obnoxiously tall figure was indeed right in all ways possible, that doesn't mean four-eyed here KNEW knew him. However, being the secretive bluenette Ciel also indeed was, he decided to simply keep it to himself. Silence lurked around the air for a bit.

That is, until a few moments later when a late bell rang oh so loudly. It causing both Ciel and Will to perk up.

'Why hadn't I gone earlier instead of waste my time with such pointless distractions?!'

Rushes of chatter followed as the two did nothing more than exchange a tiny nod and head into their classes. He scanned the surrounding extraordinarily well. Sure, it took nearly till the THIRD, not second, THIRD. BELL. To pin point his classroom; 1-A. Gladly taking the seat where ever it was available, the boy scattered everything needed. Ciel had to admit it to be oddly particular. This school...somehow, someway...

'Maybe...This Year Will Be Different...'

Too distracted within, he ceased to of known the class die down, until finally, a single light touch tapped his left shoulder. Two crested ocean gems look up. Between hazelnut hair that dangled on the desk and lack of noise, no doubt it's definitely-

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Asaki, mind standing up please?" Her wide smile and unamused green eyes was enough for anyone to know what that meant...Ciel followed her command like an obedient dog, "Why are you late?"

Before a whisk of sound could escape, another voice boomed, "He would be new, Mrs. Asaki. May you dismiss this inconvenience perhaps only a mere time?"

Everything? Yup, silence. You could hear even a heartbeat. But, there was still shock amongst the other students whereas the poor tot was left clueless. Every head turned around the back, the owner of the voice was a slender, raven-haired senior. Devilish smirk engraved in his perfectly sculpted cheekbones, eyes painted in deep, remarkable crimson. His response was so effortlessly elegant.

"Eh?" Mrs. Asaki was dumb-folded for a minute, "Oh...I...I see...your absolutely right, Mr. Michaelis..." She mumbled under her breath, then cleared her throat, "You can sit now Mr. Phantomhive." Quickly, she hurried back to the board while small whispers came from other people around.

Same reaction, yet hinted with curiosity, Ciel slowly parked his rear right on that seat. He wanted to glance back, only...didn't feel like chasing more murmurs amongst fellow peers. So, instead, picked up the worn, chewed on pencil, and wrote notes. Tad disgusting, but hey, can't be too picky?

Suddenly, Math was over in no time. Thank goodness.

'Who WAS that...sounds British, though his eyes...'

"CIEL! CIEL! DARLING CIIIIIEL!" Squealed a certain someone. Someone that was most positively on the No-no List!

Ciel hastily hid behind a trash can. One, it was the nearest thing, two, she'd most likely never think him in such a place. Of course, once again, startling chuckles caught the panicked teen off guard.

"Must you resort on hiding yourself near such an item?"

No way! Ugh, smooth talker again. However...Ciel does kinda owe him...especially for saving his behind earlier.

'I hadn't said my gratitude yet, suppose now's a better time than any.'

"For the Times being, seems so." Ciel calmly stated, then kneeled up. He found himself moving his head way up just to get a peek at the other's pale face. Let alone even chin.


	2. Chapter 2- Acquaintance Zoned

**Oh Lord, THIS TOOK AGES. WAAAAH. I'M SO SORREH!**

 _'I hadn't said my gratitude yet, suppose now's a better time than any.'_

"For the Times being, seems so." Ciel calmly stated, then kneeled up. He found himself moving his head way up just to get a peek at the other's pale face. Let alone even chin.

"I see...whom exactly may you be hidden from?" His silky voice replied, slim cheekbones left to grin down. Only one thought raced his mind; ' _My, how tiny. Perhaps Tot is a suitable word_.'

"...an acquaintance." Ciel let an annoyed grunt run free before his courage was strung to continue, "About earlier...thank you, Mr." At first, the young teen would think to formally address him by the elder's name. The younglings mind whispered doubt, then again...

 _'I'd be creeped out too if someone already knew my name, and...I didn't know them.'_ Ciel grimaced internally.

"Of course, your very much welcome." Sebastian meekly did a head bow, faint lights twinkling perhaps the best features of jet black locks.

 _'This guy had charm, that's for sure. However, the way his accent and vocabulary sounded...then again, let's NOT judge a thick book by it's gorgeous title.'_ Stop. Hold on. What?! The blunette wanted to slap himself.

Rather awkwardly, the thin figure bowed in haste, then went to his own auburn locker. Sebastian on the other hand raised his brow. Peculiar, AND small. The Senior shoved that aside. The raven-haired man needed to head to his metal storage too.

It seemed fate would doom them both when the bell finally rang after what could of been eternity. Just as Ciel was shuffling through the bottom, SebastIan was right on that top one. Not that Ciel saw Sebastian's overcast shadow stoop above.

"Pardon-" The older teen tried politely.

That is,until a gust of powerful wind blown those shoe soles off his graceful feet by a not-so-graceful Fan. To add to Sebastian's torture, that very Freshman turned around just in time for the show. And whiff a faint chuckle that didn't go unheard.

"OOOOOOH BAAAAASSY!" Grell chided. Cheeks smash together rather roughly. Almost like a pampered cat rubbing against their owners for food. Eyes were a bright emerald, and his hair remarkably red. Ciel wondered if it even WAS male. Who knows came the Earl's conclusion. Now, Grell was the happiest thing. Ever. Compared to a disgusted Senior dangling in Grell's cloaked stick for arms amongst the others to see passing by them in violet halls.

Thus, speak of the pass bys and horrid moments- "CIIIIIIIIEL!"

Surprisingly enough, it was a blonde. No, not who was wanted, not a peppy puppy. Instead, Ciel saw had to have a snappy snob.

'I mean, I would prefer her any day then this peasant...honestly' Was the boy's last dreadful sentence before being practically tackled!

"TAG!" That Snob giggled. To be honest, Ciel wouldn't be shocked if Alois is actually a woMAN. Really, gender transformations is the new trend these days! (Set aside from Coming Out though.)

"A-alois! Get off!" The frustrated peer below boomed. Not happy. That's for sure.

"Dwaaa, don't be such a push over. It's PLAYING." He scuffed, his body lifting. Only to whirl around, point at the twirling redhead and dizzy blackhead, "Like that!"

Even the motions were enough to give motion sickness. Wow.

Next thing they knew, the two others were spinning. And spinning. And...spinning...until a boot smashed into Grell's skull. Everyone was frozen in place while people passing dodged whatever ruckus would go on. Who was generous to give that kick? Easy.

"P-p-p-principal E-e-e-Elizabeth..." Gulped good ol' Grell.

"Shouldn't you all be in class?" She grinned. Now, on any old lady that grin would be been pleasant! That is, until its your own principal. Between firm, hazelnut orbs to her strung back flashy, silver bun, especially her very tight smile, they knew hell could be unleashed. No one had taken note the bell dinged. That would explain why there's little students did ding in their skulls.

Ciel's brain went to rack around for an excuse. Not exactly what you need on the first day, "We were just on our way, Ma'am." The blunette peered in his risky opinion.

Luckily, everyone's behinds were still intacked as Mrs. Elizabeth let them go. Alois and Grell hugged their victims before heading to their own classes. Leaving the two alone. Like they were moments ago. Crimson and Midnight eyes contacted sights.

"Class?" Sebastian suggested.

"Class." Ciel couldn't agree more.

Once there, the period had already begun. Not to mention, a certain someone was already here. Impossible! The thirteen-year-old could've sworn on his missing eye that person from across had taken a different, LONGER way! How was this possible?! After about a minute, Ciel regained calmness. He bedded to seek any available space. Much to the other's dismay, one seat popped out. And that one vacant navy chair sat in front of the man met earlier. To add to that downside, it happened to be Biology. Though Ciel wasn't familiar with this Academy, rumours had already become his friend. Heh, not in a bad way either!

For example, Ciel recalled while taking a seat, it was heard that teachers here are the weirdest, and craziest the world has ever seen. Some have a creepy laugh, others a peppy frown. All of a sudden, his heart hideously skipped not one, more of three beats as someone from the front of the room shared that creepy laughter, popping out of a coffin.

"Hellooooooo~ Welcome to Claaaaaaass~" The voice appeared, very much in amusement by the way those lips spread to an ear wide smile, "Today we shall be learning aboooout..." He continued, slowly being the creep proved to be stalking to his board, "Mitosis, and Meiosis. Noooow, open up to-"

The rest went blurred out. The dreamer dazed off, pretending to-do those wretched notes. Ciel left the world behind, remembering any old event. Like his first day elsewhere.

 _'Now, now. What's there to fear? It's going to be fun!" His mother gave all efforts in order to show her crying child school would be decent._

 _They were right outside the front enterence. The preschool was made of brick, Ciel remembered how much of a fit he was having because the bricks weren't red._

 _Just then, the Father came up. Snow come in hand, "Hey there kiddo. C'mon, where's that Smile?"_

 _The toddler ceases a face that tells the whole story. They both unwillingly sighed. Pretty much knew well of what is needed done here. Mr. Phantomhive gave the cone to the garbage graciously._

 _Now, what proceeded was clear like some cloudless sky. Two adults stood in a rather goofy stance._

 _Two arms swayed into a big heart, hips tilted while grins were huge. "Jump right in." The caring signal motioned.'_

That daydream was taken away when what felt like some firm object impelt this boy's head. Hisses of pain there. Ciel looked over his shoulder. Only to find a smirking bastard's feet on his board chair.

'Do you mind?' He mouthed, clearly annoyance shown dripping little by little.

'I apologize, had I disturbed your Note Taking?' Sebastian gave back.

'...' Damn it. Caught. Ciel turned back. This time lesson learned and was doing the notes grievously. That made the other behind smirk widen. Victory at his rosy lips.

After an infinity, Mr. Undertaker's class was over. Everyone shoved there, pushed here just to squeeze through the tight fit doors. The smart tot thought best to avoid being squished by merely patience. Still at his dreadful desk, he packed in slow motion. Sebastian passed, eager to see if this kid had a punch or not, and softly kicked his bag down. Sure enough, he sensed a fiery anger when Ciel picked up his bag. Resistance? Or perhaps slightest protest? None.

'Interesting...' The Senior beckoned, becoming slightly more interested. Boys would say stop with their attempted fist, girls would say please with their flirty fails. Yet this tiny one did neither. Made him wonder...What on earth was Ciel? Human, sure. Besides that.

Come near the end of the day when buses were already apparent, two blondes had to exist and were practically bombardment while Ciel walked.

"What bus are we on? C'mooooon, I want to get home already! Answer me, Nerd!" One-Alois-rushed. Bag there swaying.

"Maybe we can sit together, right Ciel-kun?" Two-Lizzy-dreamed. Big ponytails swaying too.

Ciel finally spoke before his temper soda would explode, "Elizabeth. The answer is no. You're bus 2093. Alois, it's 1026. You should've checked the list out front." Ciel knew he sounded more brittish than english sometimes whenever agitated. Thank you family tree. Both pouted, they still babbled on though. For Pete's sake! There are only two ears for a reason! Where at a specific point In vain, he swept with the huge crowd of high schoolers. Hoping, if not, praying, to simply Get. Away. It worked! Escaping a Satan and Devil worked!

Once on the bus, he slept through all that obnoxious noise. Homework could wait what with such a bumpy way home. Mind left into fantastical realities.

Suddenly, an arm jerked him straight awake. Everything hazy, "Get up already, your gonna miss our stop." Familiar male blonde grunted. Then realization danced like millions of ant bites. Sheepishly, Ciel mumbled a swift thanks, leaving down the steps. Alois tagged along because they live together. Obviously.

'Thank goodness for Alois sometimes...' Ciel admits. Hates this guy's pitiful guts, but he can be useful. That is, when he grew a brain bigger than raisins.

Instantly, Ciel went up to his room. It's easy to dodge the Trancy Family from discussion. Who wants to talk about school?

Lazily, extra clothing were tossed aside. He'll grab them later if Hannah didn't get at it first.

From upstairs Ciel could sense sleep enclosing his whole body. So much for homework. The sleepyhead sank deeper right in that soft mattress, soft snores emitted.

 **WOW. I GOT IT DONE. YAYAYAYAYAY! (This took me FOREVER. )**

 **I hope you like! Leave a comment, or slap that vote/Like whichever! Anyway, special thanks to Jenz, a close friend, for the help! She's great, check her out.**

 **Anyway, sorry for how short this chapter turned out to be. *flies up hands* MY BAD! X3**

 **I'm still trying to commit with Sebastian's side of the story! Like his background or something. I really dunno yet. :P *shrugs***

 **Till next time, Wittle Catomhives** ~


	3. Chapter 3- Dagnes-N-Boble

**Forgot to mention this first off!**

 **~ALL rights belong to the proper owner/author of Black Butler~**

 **Back again~! :D Thanks sooooo much for follows, or faves. . YES, AT THAT PHASE WHERE I SHRIEK WHENEVER SOMEONE FOLLOWS.**

 **Not to mention, I kinda maybe sorta got grounded…? Eh-heh, oopsie? ;w;**

 ***clears throat* Ahem…anyway…without further ado, Chapter Three! *le bows* ^^~**

 **( Don't forget if you have something to say, correct, or even chat, both reviews AND pm's are accepted!)**

 **Crash**!

Books were toppled over; Sebastian beneath the heavy mess. He worked at Dagns-N-Boble. Their bookstore seemed something from a history documentary by how it looked, and what it carried. Despite these, Sebastain felt great enjoyment here. Almost as if a get away to the past, yet nothing like a stupid history class. Or so in this opinionated being.

 _'I do like time traveling aspects_ …' The man soot some dust off his black cacti pants. Getting up while shoving those knowledgebase items aside.

Suddenly, a smack of what was heard to be a ruler caught the other's jumpy attention. The Senior slightly stiffened. Yes, a lecturer would soon unfold a lecture. Either that, or work overtime. (Not that Sebby here would mind.)

"Be careful, Mr. Michaelis. You are expected when you signed up to know-" Before Yana Toboso could bring forth another sound, it appeared her employee stole the spotlight.

"-that these library items are to be issued with utter most care, respect, and above all, " Sebastian stood calmly, ruby orbs trained straight into Yano's, posture magnificent, and smile ever very warm. Here, it deemed that this teenage boy, was different. No smirk. No labels. Merely. Himself. The raven simply embraced the policy known oh too well. Thus, he paused as she nodded. Yano's round rosy cheeks curving upward on the clearest cue.

"Comply Passion." They jointed into a joyous cheer. Hey, want to get someone in a good mood? Easy! Just whip something they like! Kinda like they're the customer, and your the chef!

Soon, they were stacking books. Each had their own colours. Some had common names others were plainly downright insane names! Sarcoline, for example. Did you know it's the color of your very skin? (That is, if you're American) Also, each was an acquirer of different designs. Personally, Sebastian relishes elegant, bold swirls at the corners.

 _'They stick out. Common at first glance, till you look at their tone, or shade. Then it becomes distinctive from the rest._ ' The teen flipped through one of his favourites-'Gone With The Wind'- before he gave it a rest in order to contribute to shelve the remaining return books. Alas, so the raven-haired boy wouldn't be distracted anymore than already was.

Yano there gave her worker a rather hard gaze, "Oh-ho ho, you may borrow that again. What is it…the FIFTH time this month?" The old coot teased, brow left to raise.

"Heh, I do believe you meant SIXTH, Ma'am." Swiftly, his hand swooped in for the prey, eye coordination precisely plucked a matty, fat rodent. Yano thought nothing of it. What with this crumbly excuse for a building, rats were expected more than twice daily. And that'd be a mere slow day.

"I see…alright, what is it? What's the reason?" Yano took the rat, and kicked it out the wide window.

"What would be what?"

"Something troubling you, Deary?" Curse this manager sometimes. Guess unlike a few, she actually took time in order to get to know what little workers she owned.

 _'My, the pros and cons of being Besties with your boss alright_.' Sebastian boasted, body movements still.

"Depends."

"OTHER than those silly girls, or guys crushing and hollering." She snickered.

"Very well, since you're importunate on this matter, it's about a few concerns. Nothing too vague, mere curiosity if you will."

"About? Ohhhh! Will I finally get to meet 'someone'?!"

"Unfortunately, not in a long shot." Sebastian assured there's NO sparkle sparkle magical hearts to anyone, anywhere, "It's more of curiosities with Mother. She has gotten herself a new mate. Yet I fear for the worst." He casted a slight sigh, "Perhaps overreaction, or not enough reaction. Not to mention, there's a boy by the name of…Phantomhive."

"Ahhhh, I know of this…Small, and smart one. I've met his Father once…" The lady scrunched through memories that she didn't even know she had, "However, that was years ago. When this was new, not old." Yano shook her head.

"Is that so…very well. And Mother? What if she…you know…" Sebastian paused once again in hopes to gain a tad of wisdom.

"Well…what would Rhett Butler do?," Yano stalked over, taking his precious paperback from the correct shelf. In addition, the book was outstretched in front of him.

With this in mind, the clock spun faster than both would've let on. Night crawled where the sun should've been. As a result, Sebastian went ahead to his nearby home. Indeed, his treasure tucked away.

 _'I shall peruse this, before reading to Mother. ^^_ ~'

The door gently unlocked, footsteps going into bleak darkness, "I'm home."

"DING! DING! DING!"

There was the blasted call that rang. Every fucking morning. Tossing over and groaning, hands slid over the edge of cool sheets. See, the Morningstar soot out a nose to flick in order to shut a certain creature up. To his disappointment, only empty space was there.

"Up! Up!" Alois chirped like one of those birds NO ONE had a desire to hear.

"Right…" Ciel left his tempting mattress.

 _'When I'll have an actual clock, and nice morning…we'll know the world is ending_.'

Per usual, down the weirdest colourful stairs they raced! Despite it was mostly blondie ahead racing. Claude also aligned in his casual tux suit while Hannah remained in her everyday navy dress attire. Luka as well as Alois sat close and laughed together. Would've seemed like the perfect family from some sort of reality show. But alas, Would've.

"Both of you, your Father has decided to be kind enough out of his busy schedule to give you a ride. Take it or leave it." She remanded. Tone between flat to firm.

A mixture of two opposites stirred. Possibly forming a new word in the English language if it was audible!

Luka puffed his tiny, pale cheeks, "One ath a thime!" He sorta demanded. That made both parents stiffle some held back laughter.

"Take it!"

"Leave it."

"Very well, have a nice day everyone." With that, the Mom wiped her greasy palms and gently went for a scoop of everyone's cheeks. The begrudgingly teen barely allowed those vile lips brush over his forehead.

On the other hand, the too-peppy-for-his-own-good Trancy eagerly anticipated the small peck. Even welcomed a second one at that! Now, of course ignorance Claude knew she enjoyed.

"None for me?" His complaint was blunt.

"Mmmmm."

The lengthy man swung his wife into a fancy French Kiss before adjusting his spectacles. Then left as Little Luka and Annoying Alois tagged along. Meanwhile, Phantomhive here was already out the door!

 _'No bloody way does an Earl honestly need to scar his eyes this early dawn_ …'

In no time at all, the stinky, worn school bus came. It's treacherous horn booming a broken engine screech. A few people sure had strode on with him. They sat between friends. Perhaps squished in those corrupted blue seats.

"You can sit by me, Ciel-san." Came a soft redhead. Glasses huge circles. Her plaid uniform finely crested around the wavy body.

"Ah, arigato." He lent his items to Mey-rin. You see, she was one of the few people this boy wasn't picky to hang with. Almost standable was considered.

"Anytime, anytime. Did you get Mr. Undertaker's homework?"

 _'Homework? There was_ …' An imaginary boulder hit just right as the memory came to life. 'HOMEWORK!'

"By the blank look, and rushing for your stuff…you didn't, did you…?" Mey had her slim brows upward as a sympathetic expression was attached to her round facial structure.

"I-! It-!"

"Don't worry about it too much! I didn't do it either…"

"I need to maintain my 4.0 GPA for a good college." Ciel responded. Maybe a bit colder than intended. However, Mey over there surely failed to notice.

"Of course! Of course, I think Mr. Sebastian is picky about his grades too." The redhead hands were fidgeting in her lap, face a flushed mess.

 _'Oh, another admirer. How pleasant_.'

The bus abruptly halt. A signal for everyone to be booted. Hurriedly, they got off. The pavement reaching everyone's soles. Elizabeth sprang for Mey-rin, while Alois sprang to some other people. Everywhere you peek, it seemed there was a group of some sort.

For instance, there's the Juicy Jocks hurdled around the left side of the enterance. Then there's the Drop-out Dopes smoking or drinking near the back by the dumpsters. Of course what's a school's fun without the Giddy Gossipers! They were bound to be spying, perhaps chatting about any moving object. Lastly, the bottom of the chain. The ones who get wither picked on, or picked last.

 _'Nerds._ ' This Nerd agreed at himself.

"Always deep and undisturbed in thought, no?" A pur cooed. Only one certain person could have that silky voice and not come off like a creepy paedophile…

"If someone would stop giving me heart attacks, there would be a chance I would be," Figure tense, feet stopped and whirled around. Yup. It was who thought to be. "Michaelis."

"My, my. I do have a name I'll have you know, Phantomhive." The High schooler said smugly. His uniform fit loosely around his thin body yet had a touch that made it seem to fit in any sort of perfection.

"Right..." Ciel responded. His one free blue orb glancing around in embarrassment.

"Which class?" See, after what little information was gained, he wished to speak more. Know more. After all, Phantomhive was a long, peculiar name that has popped up before in this man's mind.

"…" Ciel returned the gaze upward amongst the skyscraper for a teenager, "…Class?"

A chuckle erupted before gathering a response, "Which class would someone as the likes of myself would you label in?" His sentence hung around the air a moment longer. The vocabulary was considered an upgrade. Well, compared to the rest of average scholars and their vocab levels anyway.

"I'd say Jock." Ciel didn't give any sort of remorse. It was as if that answer had been on instinct, or as if they had years upon years of friendship. Which, may you all be reminded, they only met Monday. Basically yesterday.

 _' My, how expressive. And so sure of himself at that_ …' Michaelis' fierce red jewels moved them down. Clearly trying to muffle any analysis that appeared reasonable to relate to past information regarding the name.

After, a silent agreement exchanged until Sebastian disturbed it with a compliment tinted in a taunt, "Very well," This tall bastard knew how to push people's buttons, you can bet on that! Knew what to press, and how to press, "Nerd."

 _'Why that big bloody…_ ' The Bluenette's crude curses remained sealed inside his nogen. Sure, Mr. Phantomhive could view it as true in the other's defense, but the fact specific people at home already called him that, made anger gurgle high.

They were already inside. Ciel quietly more up ahead because of such a fast pace. Sebastian assumed his snarky comment pushed just right to the Midget's button.

 _'Aha, so this youngling CAN get mad_...' It was obviousness in front of the Giant.

"Shall I escort you to your locker?" An offer was granted.

"I've got legs, thank you." And now rejected.

Before the two could engage conversation, a strange man latched onto Sebastian from behind. Though it appealed to be a soft tackle, "Good morning, good morning~" The male wore his uniform strikingly neat against his firm, musculature body. Heck, Not a speck of any sort of particle anywhere!

 _'To think Hannah was tidy_ …' Ciel watched, casted in astonishment.

The high schooler had short silver hair, long silver eyelashes, bright silver eyes, and pale skin. Jeez, Ciel sworn this guy could be a ghost. IN SECRET. Glancing beyond his shoulder, curious ears had to peep their way into the two's chat.

"Must you be insistent on bombarding, Charles?" Hidden irritation poured from Sebastian's almost gentle greeting.

"Charles Grey to you, Michaelis! Why didn't you come yesterday?" The figure shot back. Of course, disappointment was in the equation.

Ahaha, the Freshman's attention was caught. Enough about the pity ghost man! Old news! Now, in comes the newer edition. Ciel

concluded the safest way to spy, was definitely foreshadowed upon both their background surroundings. Besides, the bell doesn't ring for another enormous amount of thirty-minutes! Moreover, Ciel sprung his plan into action.

 _'There are perks to being short. I admit._..' Easily, he resorted to hide behind-the-scenes.

"Remind me…where?" The Senior shook Charles off, a blank stare holding the other's luminescent eyes.

"Yesterday night. At Charles Phipps house. At 9." Glossy eyelashes fluttered flowed in with the sentence. His aura? Secretly fumed with annoyance due to Sebastian returning a simple shrug gesture, "Oh don't tell me, I know EXACTLY why you ditched us~!" The same heightened 19-year-old lightly booped his pals nose.

"Per usual, you are gravely mistaken. 'Ditch' wouldn't be the right word. I had business on my own time, and hadn't any intentions that would help me with my studies at a…" Sebastian's slim skin crunched in disgust, " 'House Party'."

"Don't be like that! It was only oooonce." Charles returned an eye roll, "Your version of fun is that book thingy...What was it…" He sighed, bristling tiny strands away, "Dead-N-Barfs?"

Seems like his buttons were pushed! Along with patience, "First of all, that was hardly correct. Second of all, what a horrible joke for you, Charles Grey." The choice of shame was evident by how Sebastian took the tease.

"Dwa, whatever! Don't see why the ladies drool over a bookworm!" Charles leant his elbow off the teenager's broad shoulders. Then proceeded a fake yawn, "What a bore, Michaelis. A mighty bore."

"Shall this be the end of our lovely converse then?" It was fair that this hunk of flesh got to annoy his good ol' bud too. Especially after the stunt that leech pulled!

"Phewy." Was the mere response.

 _'Dead-N-Barfs…how preposterous! Schemious_!' Deep inside, yes, he knew how much of a hipster and douche Charles Grey, not Phipps, indeed proved to be. But even still. Insult his babeh bookstore? Sebastian shook his head as Charles slowly strode to the popular crowd _. 'At least my book was spared from such harsh sayings.'_

Ciel quickly gathered his black backpack, and was a blurry tot in the background while Sebby passed. Lucky was the best to describe bypassing that guy's sharp, sharp senses.

 _'What a miracle_ …' Ciel walked, partially relieved. He believed he did a fine job at sneaking. Even…if…he shouldn't of…but that's not the point! The tiny peer dodged the obnoxious student body flowing through the narrow halls. No way was he going to go to his locker. Between bothersome shoves, or avoidance in general.

Soon enough, the already too familiar bell rang. The bluenette rushed to class, along with other last minuters. Late again? Hell no!

 **Ciel: Why do you always call me short?!**

 **Yuki: *puts hand on shoulder* :T Hard truth...**

 **Sebby: How very true, Young Master. *bows***

 **Ciel: … _**

 **Yuki:… U**

 **Sebby: … ^·^"**

 **Ciel: Get me some cake -_^**

 **Yuki: No, no! NO SPOILING YOUR APPETITE. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND KEEP REVIEWS COMIN'~ wO**


	4. IMPORTANT!

and his army were out in the snow. They all had different colour tunics; the blonde's being green. Once a gun shot took place, the soldiers cheered into battle.

Link was hidden behind a rock at first, then joined with the others out in the frontline, and went into battle to retrieve an ancient journal, or book of some sort.

However, in vain most men were killed off like flies by some sort of dog creature. It looked jet black as the white flakes, and thickness beneath them made the fighting long, also hard.

After an hour of constant fighting, Link was a panting mess. Meanwhile the Leader hung onto the string of life left. Alas, they were the remainders alive. Now, as the buff Leader was using combative styles to bait off a couple of those creatures, Link kept strong. He used what he's learned, and flew the wolf-like creature into their wooden crate. Kinda seemed to be storage.

However, the elf suffered quite some critical injuries such as a bite halfway up his left hand to arm. Also, his right leg was bitten. Of course the bluster cold wasn't at neither of their favours.

Unfortunately, after they were sealed away, the Leader was well dead. Link twinged in despair. He kept his honour, even though the boy ached and was in desperate need of medical attention. But Link limped over in the freezing weather, scooped up that corpse, and travelled back to a tree-house structure, their fort. It glowed orange lights while the outside was the darkest of night.

Meanwhile, on the cage, it howled as the wind blew words on the snow covered crate-like structure-

 _'He who's soul is pure, shall weep in those bloodshed dreams._ "

Before going in, Link had buried the leader elsewhere. Now the person had a white beard, and was tall. Also, a very deep voice with white gloves and a fur coat.

"Hadn't found anything?" The man asked the boy. Throughout the whole time between beginning and end, Link hadn't said a word.

He walked over and gave him the worn book. The commander proceeded to tear out an old, crummy map. The man laughed, as it was spread out on the projector. Then light flashed the map against the once dull wall, "Well done dear boy! Where are the others?"

Link didn't say a word. He just gave a headshake, hand twitching in pain

"And your palms? Sore?" The buffy adult motioned towards the others dripping, bloodied wrist. Link nodded, "Ahhh, get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow!"

Thus, without further ado, Link limped up the swirly oak stairs silently. It seemed as if by the frown he wore, Link's desire wasn't to go into that war.

Oh how little did those two know, this was only the mere start of something greater. Perhaps even mightier.

Will those two set aside their differences and fight?

Will Link be able to withstand any pressure that is to happen?

Who's really the friend, and who's the foe?

 **That's a sneak peek of my new book I'm going to try and start this summer! :D**

 **Along with that, I WON'T BE UPDATING. *hides behind table* " Haha, don't kill me.**

 **Anyway, reason behind that is I've got graduation from 8th grade, and my brother's prek one too. Plus, going on a trip, soooooo. Yeah, I'll update -**

 **THREE WEEKS from now. ^^** ~)/


End file.
